


Ties That Bind

by amourlamonde16



Category: Marvel
Genre: Accidential daddy kink, Affection, Angst, Baby Boy, Eventual Smut, Hurt and comfort, Love, M/M, Slow Burn, Sorry Not Sorry, Superfamily (Marvel), and the smut, but not really, cuteness, no powers, they're both teenagers, wade the bully, whoops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-15 09:03:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10553682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amourlamonde16/pseuds/amourlamonde16
Summary: Peter Parker centered story with a slow burn. Peter Stark finds company in Wade Wilson. Everyone's afraid of of the tall muscled blonde, but Peter finds out that there's no one more scared of Wade than he is of himself...





	1. The Sad Story Of Peter Parker

One:

When Peter Benjamin Parker was 6 years old, he was told by his sweet Aunt May, her laugh lines ever present as she tried to explain with teary eyes, that his parents were in a "better place". She seemed to think that he didn't understand... That, because he was so young, he couldn't possibly fathom where they had really gone. Peter didn't blame her for the assumption, but he silently understood all too well, as their bodies were lowered into the ground, the sky so dark it made his little suit look grey. And because he knew, it made him feel numb inside.

He watched the dirt pile onto the polished mahogany, and realized just how small he was in such a big big world. The gentle thump and crumble as the earth piled up on top of his parents' graves made him feel hollow and alone. He cried alone at night, holding a picture of his parents in the hospital with him as a baby between them. They were smiling and warmly looking down at him, like he was the most precious thing in the whole wide world. Like he was big, and the world was small, and he could do anything he wanted to do.

After a year he only cried when he felt particularly lonely, his Aunt May keeping him busy with books and school and the occasional card game his Uncle Ben had taught her, God rest his soul.

He smiled his first big, genuine smile again on a summer day in Central Park, his 8th birthday party taking up a corner with warm green grass and the best picnic table by far. His best friends, Gwen, Harry and Mary Jane there with him and his Aunt May, playing frisbee and eating a picnic lunch and a special cake, made by his Aunt May's baker friend. He felt warm and full and big. His heart swelled with love for his friends and his Aunt, who had become like a second mother to him.

And then Aunt May couldn't take care of him anymore.

She got sick the September following his birthday, with chills, headaches, and a weakness that even Peter's attempts at helping couldn't fix. The final straw was when Peter came home and found her collapsed on the floor, her breathing erratic and she wouldn't respond. He called 911 crying, wailing as he told them his address, the nice dispatch lady doing her best to calm him down. He drove in the Ambulance, head resting on her hand, and wasn't allowed to see her for a long time. The white walls and reflective floor showed him a small, shaken boy, with dark circles under his eyes. It showed him the pitying looks of Nurses and Doctors as they walked past, voices low. When he was finally allowed to visit her, he walked through the door and felt like he was staring at a ghost of the radiant Aunt May he had come to know and love. Unlike with his parents, she didn't beat around the bush with him. She had 2 weeks left to live.

Those few weeks were spent with smiles and laughter, with occasional talk about what's was going to happen to Peter. A few days before Aunt May would slip away, Peter's new guardians came. They were a couple from uptown New York that had been looking to adopt a son... A Mister Tony Stark and his husband Steve.

When May finally passed on, Peter's things were collected from their comfortable little apartment and brought to the uptown house his new parents lived in. They escorted him to the funeral, and even Tony paid his respects, which Peter sensed wasn't a common thing for him. He mourned silently for a while after she'd been buried, and just when that flame of anxiety sparked, wondering what was going to happen next, how he could survive without her, a strong hand clasped his shoulder.

"She reminded me of a woman I once knew. Strong and kind, who lived a long happy life." Steve's voice was smooth and warm, like hot chocolate and marshmallows. His hand was warmer, keeping Peter grounded. When Tony's hand gently patted his head, he felt the last remnants of his panic fade away. He looked up and found Steve smiling down at him, and Tony awkwardly looking at the grave. Showing emotion was not his strong suit, but Peter felt the adoration flow off of him in waves.

He looked at the little flower he'd been clutching in his hand; a Buttercup, her favorite. He placed it over the freshly turned dirt and smiled softly, a few tears trickling down his cheeks. "Thank you Aunt May." He said softly, turning around slowly and grabbing the hands of Steve and Tony, who both squeezed his small hands in theirs. "I want to go home now."

~

By the age of eleven Peter had deemed Tony "Pops" or "Papa" and Steve was "Dad". He'd gotten used to the sudden explosions in Pops' downstairs lab, working on a variety of personal projects along with working models of engineering designs for Stark Industries. He'd found it easy to participate in his Dad's mandatory game nights and family meetings that were "essential in his development of life skills". His heart was in the right place, and Peter loved spending time with his parents anyway. He visited Aunt May's grave every month on the same day. Steve and Tony went with him.

At age thirteen Peter was helping Pops downstairs in the basements most nights, and helping his Dad with chores both inside and outside on weekends. He made dinners and boasted about his grades weekly. He beat both his parents at monopoly regularly, and had a crush on a blonde girl in his grade named Gwen.

At sixteen Peter was bullied so bad he was put in the hospital. The witty tongue Pops knew and loved had gotten him in trouble with a big kid picking on a smaller one. The last straw was when the idiot picking on smaller guys made a nasty remark about Peter's parents and their "minority status", to put it nicely, and Peter went ballistic. After a good five minute brawl they were both bloody and bruised, and it took two teacher's to pull Peter off the damn kid.

Steve and Tony sped to the hospital to get to Peter, Steve nearly crying on the way there. They rushed through the doors and demanded to see their son. When they were let in Peter tried to sit up and was immediately, though delicately, told by both of his exceedingly worried parents to lay right back down. He explained everything, why he did what he did, with Tony tearing up and Steve looking so proud.

That evening they unanimously decided that he was going to be switching schools.

~

Shedding the private school uniform was the easiest thing Peter had ever done. He'd love all the high tech equipment and small classroom sizes, but he'd never wanted to be one of "those" kids. He could flash himself a big goofy smile in the mirror and not feel strange for once. His favorite red hoodie and crisp blue jeans a perfect "first day" look, made him feel warm inside. Comfortable and clean.

Steve and Tony went to meet the principal with Peter, Tony dressed to impress as always, and Steve put on his signature modest button up look, his shirt tucked safely into his jeans. Peter's new sneakers squeaked on the floor as Principal Sanchez gave them a quick tour, Steve asking the necessary questions while Tony gave the place a slight scowl. He was a private school kid, so Peter knew why his face twisted like that.

Overall Peter liked it. It was clean and smaller than most public schools. He could dress how he wanted and the principal seemed nice enough, considering she knew the circumstances of his quick exit from his old school.

The principal showed them the cafeteria, the math and science building, and finally the library. Peter was so overwhelmed by all of the selves and sections that Steve, Tony, and Principal Sanchez, accidentally left him behind. Peter happily let himself get lost in the sea of knowledge, grinning as he found a book of photography and another on the Greek gods; and then another on advanced statistics. He found a small corner of the library and hid himself away, looking first at the photography book, his knees up against the table and his nose stuffed in a book. After reaching the end for the second time, he put the book down only to come face to face with a tall blonde guy, who just stared at him with this goofy grin on his face.

"Woah dude!" Peter jumped. He put a hand to his heart and couldn't help the glare.

"You're the new kid huh?" His voice was chirpy, kind of like a bird. But less soothing. He took a moment to look this guy over. His blonde hair was cut short, sticking up in a few places but overall he was well groomed. Despite that he was lower than Peter at the table, he had a feeling this guy could lift him high above his head with no problem. He was built. Holy shit. He wore a jean jacket with patches all over it, a band t-shirt and some pants that probably hadn't been washed in a few days; he could see dirt marks on the knees.

Peter picked at the end of the table, chewing on his lip before answering. "Yeah."

The kid grinned wider and held out his hand. "Wade Wilson, senior class clown. Otherwise known as "the kid with the mouth"."

Peter hesitated, but shook his calloused hand nonetheless. "Peter Stark." He said with a little sigh. "Nerd extraordinaire."

There was an awkward pause, and then Wade took a look at the book he'd been nose deep in.

"You like photography?" He asked. "Like... Do you take pictures?"

Peter smiled a little. "I dabble. Nudes mostly." His heart leapt as he realized he'd said that out loud. His Dad would've given him his signature stare of disapproval if he'd heard that, while Pops would've hidden a smirk from his caring, pure, cinnamon roll of a husband.

Wade smirked. "Nothing like a good little dick pic every now and then am I right?"

Peter couldn't help but smile after hearing Wade joke back.

"Maybe you could show me sometime, Spidey! Wade grinned.

"Spidey?" Peter looked confused.

"You're kinda gangly, like a spider!" He reached over and clapped him on the shoulder. "Therefore, Spidey!"

Peter laughed a little. "Yeah I get it." Standing up and picking up his books. "Listen... Thanks for talking to me and all but I was on a tour with my parents. So I gotta go..."

"What grade are you in?" Wade asked suddenly.

"What?" Peter responded. This Wilson guy had a funny way of talking to people.

"What grade." Wade repeated.

Peter scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "11th."

After a long moment of silence Wade responded with, "Kinky."

"What?" Peter blurted, his embarrassment turning into slight frustration. What the hell!

Wade stood and gave Peter another clap on the shoulder, giving him a little salute as he said, "See you around Baby Boy!"

Peter fumed, standing alone in his once very peaceful corner... "Wade Wilson." He muttered quietly, running a hand through his hair.

He left the library and was easily united with his parents, who were only a bit worried. Despite his attempts to focus on the present, thoughts of Wade kept popping into his head. He did his best to smile and seem normal, but he knew he was really smiling for a different reason.

Man that guy was fucking funny...

~

The next time Peter saw Wade it was in the cafeteria. He was sitting with some friends, a Mary Jane Watson and Flash Thompson, when he spotted Wade's tall blonde head across the sea of kids. He wondered if he should go say hi. He wasn't too fond of Wade all that much, considering their strange first meeting, but he could tell there was some sort of kindness beneath the surface of whatever coping mechanism made him spout nonsense.

He agonized over it so much he didn't even realize Wade was making a beeline for him. When Peter finally came to, Wade was waving, and yelling, "Spidey!" From across the room.

Peter's hair stood on end and he froze. He had never been under the gaze of so many people before in his life. MJ and Flash turned to him with widened eyes as Wade wrapped the brunette in a hug.

"Uh... Wade?" Peter questioned, embarrassed beyond belief.

Wade ruffled up his hair and let out an obnoxious laugh. "I'm a hugger! Everyone knows that!"

Peter looked around and suddenly no one was staring anymore. Everyone was talking with their own friends and groups, laughing and chatting. Wade slid into the chair beside Peter and smiled at his friends.

"So Spidey, I've got this cool idea. I know this place a few miles from here that's on this hill. Oh man it looks over the most beautiful view. You gotta come check it out! Maybe bring your camera?" He looked ecstatic, playful.

Peter felt flustered. There was no better word than that to describe the embarrassed, frustrated and oddly charmed way Wade Wilson made him feel in less than a minute. "Uh, yeah... Sure." He smiled a little back and Wade pulled his phone out of this pocket, fiddling with it. Then he held it out to Peter, who took it hesitantly. He looked at the screen and realization dawned on him, "You want my number?"

"Sure do! Better than sending you a goddamn letter that's for sure. Thank god for modern technology. And indoor plumbing... I mean, that's a miracle if there ever was one." Wade mouthed off.

MJ nearly spit out her food and Flash couldn't help but snicker a little.

Peter ignored them. He felt his heart beat ins his chest, harsh thuds that reverberated through his whole body. He took a deep breath and typed in his name and number, handing the blonde back his phone before he changed his mind.

Wade started to get up and Peter, scratched at his neck. "I'll be waiting in the parking lot after school!" He called, running back over to his band of merry misfits.

Once he was gone both MJ and Flash gave him two very serious looks.

"How the hell did you get in so good with the school's biggest bad guy!?" MJ scream-whispered.

"Seriously dude! You sucking his dick or something?" Flash asked, and Peter turned red at the allegation.

"No! God... I don't know he just- Likes me? I guess?" Peter replied. He swallowed when he realized what MJ had said. "Wait... That guy is a bully?"

MJ nodded, pulling gently at the end of her red locks. "He's kinda like an anti-hero? His intentions are usually good but he tends to screw up all the time. He's got a violent streak like no tomorrow. He put a teacher in the hospital once."

Peter felt the blood drain from his face. "Oh god, really?"

Flashed nodded, taking a bite of his sandwich. "Yeah. It was fucking scary. It was like the second week into our freshman year. I mean, the guy was creeping on girls in the locker room yeah... But he went too far. Think it struck a chord or something."

MJ shook her head. "Yeah. He's just freaking scary."

Peter put a hand to his head, taking a deep breath in and letting it out. He let his eyes just focus on his lap, and when that didn't work he thought back to memories of Aunt May, and then to his dads. After calming down he put both palms to his forehead. "What in the fuck did I get myself into."


	2. Citizens and Heroes

Wade was waiting as promised, right in front of the school with this nice red and black motorcycle behind him. He'd texted Peter which part of the parking lot he'd be in. He resented the fact that Wade had used the title Baby Boy once again for him, but said nothing of it. He'd only known him maybe a week and a half and he completely understood that this was just how Wade was, all the goddamn time.

As he walked up Peter internally screamed over the cliche of the bad boy on his motorcycle, but took the helmet when wade offered it to him. Either way it was a nice bike. "You got your camera right?" Wade asked, smiling, as per usual.

Peter nodded. "Yeah. Lucky you I just got a new memory card."

Wade hopped over his bike, putting his own helmet on. "What was on the last one that you wouldn't wanna show little old me?"

Peter smirked. "Oh shut up. Nothing like that." Peter could feel Wade wiggling his eyebrows before he laughed.

Suddenly though, Peter remembered what MJ had said. "Listen, Wade... One of my friends told me something about you." I rubbed the back of his neck. "I mean..."

Wade stiffened a little, but kept his gaze on Peter's. "Just get on, Twinkle Toes. You can ask whatever questions you want when we get there... You're not going to want to miss it."

Peter played with the clasp of the helmet for a second before putting it on, clasping it tight under his chin and swinging a leg over the bike. "I hope you know I'm putting a lot of trust in you, especially since I've only known you for like... Two weeks."

"Yeah. I know..." Wade said quietly, his voice wavering a little, like he almost didn't trust himself with Peter either.

Before Peter could comment Wade revved up the bike and Peter felt the hum through his whole body. He wrapped his arms delicately around Wade, so as not to touch anywhere unwanted. The vibrations felt warm and light, and somehow... Familiar. Suddenly he remembered that his Dad had a motorcycle, though it had been sitting in the garage for a few years now. For Peter's tenth birthday all he wanted to do was ride it, and after much whining and begging from both he and his Pops, Steve finally relented. He took little Peter around the block a few times at a relatively slow speed, but even still, it made Peter's world flip upside down. He felt free; his worries and sadness far behind him.

As he and Wade pulled out of the school parking lot he felt that same feeling, the worry lifting off his chest and being left with the rest of his burdens, he smiled so wide his cheeks hurt, holding Wade a little tighter.

~

Wade could feel how tight Peter was holding him, and he smiled a bit.

[He's a looker. Goddamn.]

One of his favorite friends only he could hear muttered.

[Shit man. We don't normally go for twinks, but he's kind of...]

"Perfect." Wade muttered to himself.

"Could we go a little faster maybe?" Peter asked quietly.

Wade jumped a bit, cause all he'd heard against the wind was, "Faster..." against the back of his neck and he was screaming inside. He was about ninety percent sure that Peter was talking about his speed on the bike, and not some fictitious sex thing, so he sped up a little.

[Ha! Perv.]

The laugh that was pulled out of Peter sounded like heaven breaking free. "Fuck yes!" He yelled, laughing all the while, and Wade laughed too.

They spent a while driving through the city, Peter holding onto Wade more comfortably as the time went on. It felt so easy. A comfortable silence effortlessly surrounding them.

When they finally came to the spot Wade had told him about, Peter was awestruck.

The skyline of the city looked black against the bright colors of the setting sun, the clouds smattering the sky like watercolor paint flicked at a canvas. Everything faded and ebbed and swayed, the sky directly above them dark and serene, with the sweet heads of little stars peeking out in wait for the moon.

Peter immediately took out his camera and started snapping pictures, eyes wide and lips slightly open. After maybe twenty different shots from different angles, even from in a tree, Peter took a seat in the soft grass nearby. It was the only patch there... But it was comfortable enough. Wade plopped down next to him, and again, the breezy silence that surrounded them felt natural.

"I'm trying to change." Wade said quietly, pulling Peter from his daydream world into the present, where he sat with a guy whose big shoulders suddenly looked so small. "I mean, I can't stop being an asshole. And the shit that comes out of my mouth feels like vomit half the time-"

"I get it," Peter said quietly, studying Wade's face intensely, since he was too shy to take a picture. His profile looked colorful and dark all at once; stuck in a single moment in time as he looked forward into the unknown.

"That's sweet Baby Boy, but you don't..." Wade looked over at Peter then, blue eyes shimmering slightly, hand scratching the back of his neck. "I was a fuck up. I got all messed up in the head because I couldn't deal with the fact that; Hey! Maybe I'm a pansy little fag like my dad use to say!"

Peter's face scrunched up. That word hit him hard, and made him think of his parents, who were probably making dinner and sharing the occasional quick kiss. He wanted to say something, but couldn't find the words, and felt it best for Wade to finish.

"I read this little thing before you came, about how this kid, Peter Stark, spoke out against bullying, and fought back. I was like, damn! That's some heroic shit! How can I get in on that?!" Wade beamed a little, the sadness nonetheless stuck behind his eyes. "But I've done some shit... I'm trying to be better. And now you're here! My fucking idol!"

Peter blushed. "Woah dude! I'm not really all that great..."

"Come on! Besides the whole hero thing, you're walking eye candy! You've got the smarts and shit two, plus a creative side?!" Wade was beaming, self loathing gone as he boasted about Peter.

Peter laughed a little. "Look, everyone's got their stuff! I mean, I'm a walking corpse factory. My parents, my aunt May... There was also that one guy I saw got crushed by an ice cream truck." Peter cringed and Wade let out a laugh before he could stop it.

"Wait... Your parents? I thought..." Wade frowned.

Peter leaned back on his palms. "Yeah... They adopted me when I was eight. I'd been living with my Aunt May for two years before that. Cars can be every kind of fatal, even when you wear seat belts"  
Wade frowned. "My Dad passed when I was ten. I kinda... made it happen. He used to beat up on my mom pretty hard. Broke her leg once."

Peter watched Wade's features change. "That's horrible. But- I get it..."

Wade glanced over and then let out a sigh and grinned. "Yeah. The hand life dealt me was anything but glamorous."

Peter smiled a bit and nudged Wade's arm. "If it makes you feel any better, I don't think you're a bad person. Everyone has the potential to do bad, just as everyone has the potential to do good."

Peter met his gaze and Wade felt his heart soar. Those perfect hazel eyes sparkling, that look directed right at him. That look, with intense eyes and such a soft stare, his dimples peeking out sweetly.

"Oh Baby~ You make my heart hurt!" Wade faked a heart attack, grasping at his chest. "I need CPR! And maybe a little... Mouth to mouth?"

Peter rolled his eyes and shoved him. "Get over yourself."

~

The ride home was peaceful, but Peter felt something strange in his chest as he held Wade's waist. It was a pitter-patter he remembered having only once before... With Gwen. He held tighter when that realization came, eyes wide.

Oh shit...

~

Wade felt warm and full for once, Peter's hands tight at his stomach, and his warm body close to Wade's.

[This kid's like a dream. I'm sure he'll be featured in our next wet dream anyway...]

"It's more than that." Wade whispered to himself, hating saying it out loud. He barely knew the kid! But attraction was attraction... He made Wade feel good for once in his miserable life.


	3. The Scheming Begins

Peter spent the next few months just enjoying hanging out with Wade, which he found was a lot easier to do then he had originally thought. They spent long nights talking about their futures, Wade telling Peter his plans to go into the military, and Peter sharing the "quick college plan" he, his parents and the high school counselor had come up with.

Wade had come from a long line of military men, his father seeming to be the only one that couldn't keep the war overseas. Broken beyond repair, with what seemed to be no other outlet than to beat his wife and son. Wade was sure, after everything he'd gone through, he would come back clean as a whistle in all respects.

Peter talked about how many summer classes he'd taken over the years... Which he was thankful for, but he'd never felt like a normal kid. He always felt like the nerd, just waiting to be an adult so he could finally fit in. He wanted to be a photographer, even though he wasn't very good at it.

One rainy night Peter told him, as they lay side by side on his bed, "It's so annoying. The thought of anyone, especially you, going off to some country to fight a war barely anyone believes in anymore..." Peter tried not to let his emotions slip through into his words, staring up at the ceiling with all the glow in the dark stars that had been there since he'd first moved in.

Wade moved up and leaned over Peter, the smile on his face more akin to a shit-eating grin. By now Peter knew not to trust Wade's lips to tell him what he was really thinking or feeling. His eyes, blue as- something cliche and stupid. Peter didn't let himself think about it... "What are you saying Spidey... That you're gonna miss me?"

For a minute Peter considered making a joke, something to ease the tension that was building. What came out was, "Of course."

~

Other nights they drove for miles around New York, just feeling the wind, the freedom. They'd get some sort of easy food, usually Mexican or pizza, and sit in that same spot with the divine skyline, to watch the sunset.

As the weather turned colder however, they spent less and less time outside, and more time inside with hot chocolate and an excuse to get close. Peter liked helping Wade with his homework over at Wade's apartment where he lived with his mom. Mrs. Wilson was the sweetest woman, and everything smelled like the fresh rain on pavement and Wade.

Anytime Wade would leave the room, he'd stuff his face in the sheets or a pillow and breathe in deeply. It was a habit that, for whatever reason, he couldn't shake.

One day, after Wade had come back into his bedroom, flopping down beside Peter, who was laying down, Peter decided to share something that his been on his mind for a while. "Hey Wade..." He started, Wade's eyes flickering up to his from his boring ass assigned book for English.

"What's up? Please distract me." Wade let the book fall and smiled at him.

Peter felt so nervous, his heart hammering in his chest, jumping into his throat with every beat. His hands gently shook and he felt like his whole body might explode. "I think I might be bisexual." He said quietly.

In all honesty he had no idea why he felt so nervous, especially to tell Wade. His parents were two bisexual men for crying out loud! Still, it felt odd to admit it and let it just float about in the open. He'd always considered himself straight! But even thinking on that... There was a boy at Peter's old school, Harry Osborne, who had befriended him. In the back of Peter's mind, he knew that he had liked Harry as a bit more than a friend.

Wade burst out laughing, rolling over and clutching his stomach. "Oh my god you look so nervous! No shit, Sherlock!"

Peter face, neck, and ears turned red. "What do you mean by that!" He didn't think he had given off any particular "gay" vibes, but then he caught himself. What would be so wrong if he did?

Wade grinned. "I'm pansexual... I can kinda tell when someone's a little more than straight."

"Pansexual?" Peter's cheeks still burned, but the knowledge that Wade wasn't straight either made him feel more comfortable. "Isn't that when you like any gender?"

Wade nodded. "Yeah. When I was like, twelve, I liked this trans girl named Deirdre. It didn't bother me at all that she was born with dude bits. Didn't make her any less of a girl to me either... I thought I was just bi at first but realized I fit into a whole different category." He shrugged. "Side note. Originally I thought pansexual meant you were sexually attracted to pans. As in, frying pans."

Peter snorted and covered the smile that reached his ears. "Oh lord."

Wade snickered. "Hey! I was twelve when I first even heard the word!"

"I'll give you that. Twelve year olds don't know shit." Peter said, grabbing his legs and hugging them a little close to his chest. "When you're raised with two dads, the first thing they do is educate you on LGBT everything, which was fine with me. I know the gist of everything." Peter glanced over at Wade. "Thanks for sharing."

Wade scratched the back of his neck. "Uh... Welcome? It's not really a secret."

Peter felt a little awkward, but said quietly. "Still... Thanks. It made telling you not feel so strange."

Wade looked away, unable to hold Peter's warm chocolate eyes without his heart threatening to jump out of his chest.

~

"So. How's that cute boyfriend of yours?" Weasel, Wade's boss, asked. He worked part time bussing tables and washing dishes in Weasel's crap-shack pub, where the drunk guys enjoyed his witty, vulgar humor to the fullest. He also covered hosting shifts in the dining area if someone was out sick.

"Virginal as a fresh peach, if that's what you're asking." Wade paused. "And also, he's not my boyfriend."

[We wish.] Wade's little voice mused.

Weasel chuckled. "Could've fooled me. The way you get all mooney-eyed whenever you talk about him~ It's like a goddamn romance novel."

"More like a fan fiction..." Wade muttered, clearing a table as a group of guys stumbled out of the bar.

There was a moment of silence before Weasel asked, "You do like him though... Right? In the romantic, "I wanna be gay with you" kind of way."

Wade paused between stacking cups. He thought for a moment, about the other day at the movies. Peter had wanted to be out, his parents were having a fight about Tony's work and he needed a distraction. Halfway through some movie Wade made a ridiculous joke about every two minutes, something made Peter jump in his seat. In response Wade put his hand over Peter's, and they both froze. Neither boy said anything as Peter's fingers twined gently with Wade's, and they stayed that way through the rest of the movie.

[I'd like to butt in and mention how that was one hundred percent hand holding in the date sort of way.]

"Yeah." Wade said, sounding more serious than Weasel had ever heard him. "I really do. But he's a fuckin' hero! I'm not even remotely good enough for him..." Wade turned around to face Weasel. "His level is up to the ceiling and I'm at the fucking floor, licking up whatever's left behind by his perfection."

[Well, his behind is perfection.]

Weasel rolled his eyes. "And there's that famous self loathing... Who cares! If he didn't like you, he wouldn't hang around you."

Wade blinked, and then scoffed. "Or maybe he's planning on wiping the floor with my heart to get back at me for the bullying I did before I realized how stupid it is." Wade turned back to keep cleaning. "Besides, it's not like I have an excuse to ask him out in that way. He'd probably just think I wanna hang out."

"Don't you have that dance coming up? Why not just invite him to go with you?" Weasel leaned on the bar, resting his chin in his hand. "It's it supposed to be romantic for high school and shit?"

"You mean the winter-themed snooze fest where idiots drink and fuck in the student bathrooms? Yeah, so romantic." Wade rolled his eyes. "And it's not like I can afford a fancy restaurant with what you pay me."

[Also, I'm pretty sure most of the shit he makes us do violates child labor laws.]

"Well if you want to be romantic in a thrifty way... Maybe, I can help you with that." Weasel grinned, standing up straight.

Wade raised an eyebrow and turned to look at Weasel over his shoulder. "What exactly did you have in mind, mon détesable ami."

Weasel grinned. "Trust me kid, I may not look it, but I know how to do the romance!"

Wade rolled his eyes. "Yeah. You're very convincing."

[Still... Maybe we should hear him out.]


	4. Romance At It's Finest

"Okay, what the fuck is up with you." Peter asked, his feet in Wade's lap as they lounged on Peter's bed. He'd put his book down and was peeking over his reading glasses, looking at him with a serious expression. Wade felt his nervousness heighten dramatically when Peter's eyes were suddenly on him, the brunette giving him his full attention.

"Nothing!" Wade exclaimed, his voice two octaves higher than normal. He cleared his throat and felt a blush creep up his neck.

[Gasp! We don't blush!]

Peter rolled his eyes. "You are the worst goddamn liar. Tell me right now." His stare was piercing. Peter Stark meant business.

Wade cleared his throat again.

[Now or never I guess.]

"So, I know school dances are stupid and all that shit... But I was wondering if you wanted to go with me." Wade tried his very hardest to keep himself from stuttering because goddamnit, he would not be that cliche!

Peter looked confused. "I thought that was a given. We go together, laugh at the drunk ass idiots, you dance with some unsuspecting classmates, like the lunatic you are... I watch you like the wall flower I am." Peter shrugged. "You know... The whole she-bang."

"I was kinda hoping for a he-bang..." Wade said it before he could stop himself, and his hand slapped over his mouth. When he glanced over at Peter, and the look on the younger boys face was absolutely priceless.

Peter's big brown eyes were wide as can be, his face threatening to turn into a tomato with how red it had gotten. His glasses had fallen down slightly, looking like they might fall off his face entirely, and his mouth was agape in surprise.

[Well... That certainly wasn't cliche. Or smooth for that matter.]

"Woah wait... You want to go with me as- As my date?" Peter looked so utterly surprised. "Is that what you mean?"

Wade took a breath in and let it back out slowly. "Congrats Spidey, you speak fluent Wilsonian."

Peter suddenly hid behind his book. "Oh my god you're so fucking serious right now. Holy shit I am so not prepared..."

Wade felt his heart sink. If it took that long for Peter to answer, it had to be a no... "We can pretend it was a joke if you want. Like, that horrible dick joke I made the other day that you made me swear I would never talk about again."

Peter dropped the book. "Oh my god, Wade no! I'm not saying no!" He grabbed his shoulder. "It's just a little sudden is all." He couldn't meet Wade's gaze, but he could feel the hyper optimism radiating from him.

Peter took a deep breath, held it for longer than he probably should, and then let it out and practically swallowed air. "Of course I'll go with you."

Wade's heart leapt for joy, and he clutched his chest. "Jesus Baby Boy! Nearly gave me a heart attack! I thought you were going to say no."

Peter smiled a little. "If I was easy you wouldn't like me so much. I've got to keep you on your toes at least a little bit~"

"Oh I'd do more than like you... every day, probably twice a day." Peter smacked Wade's arm for the comment but there was a hint of a smile on his lips. Wade laughed loudly, squeezing Peter's knees in front of him.

After a long moment of shared looks, they easily settled in with that ever familiar comfortable silence between them.

~

A week went by and everything was going according to plan, which was a miracle as far as Wade was concerned. Whenever Wade tried to plan anything, something always tended to go wrong, especially in the most hilarious of ways. This time though, he was taking it incredibly seriously.

On the day of, he had everything ready, his stomach twisted in so many knots he started to wonder if he was just nervous or if he was dying from appendicitis. His heart beat erratically as he hopped off his motorcycle adorned in a full suit, tie and everything. He even had a single rose to give him...

[What is this, The Bachelor?]

"I'm sure the bachelors on those shows are never as nervous as I am right now." Wade muttered to himself, running a hand through his shaggy hair. He'd attempted to slick it back, but decided, as he put his helmet on, that it was going to be whatever it wanted to be.

He took off his helmet and walked up to the door, his hands trembling just slightly as he knocked. He straightened out his jacket as the door opened to reveal Steve, the taller and bulkier of Peter's parents. He had a feeling that was on purpose.

"Hello again!" Wade said cheerily.

"Nice to see you again Wade." Steve replied, holding the door open. "Peter's just grabbing his jacket."

"They're holding me hostage!" Came a cry from inside the house.

Wade gave Steve a confused look who just sort of looked embarrassed and smiled. "Tony is giving Peter a talk before you two go out." Steve eyed the rose in Wade's hand and gave him a knowing look that made the teenager feel like a little kid. "Peter's been ready for about a half hour now."

"You don't have to say it like that!" Peter growled, walking out into the living room with Tony following close behind.

"You know the rules Peter! If you're not going to be home by curfew call! And no sleep overs unless it's unsafe to come back!" Tony was showing his exceedingly overprotective side, and Steve looked like he adored his husband all the more for it. Wade had a good feeling that Tony was the reason for Peter's cautious nature.

As Peter walked up, Tony came up to them and put a finger right in Wade's face and said sternly, "Keep your dick out of my son."

"Dad!" Peter yelled, his face burning with embarrassment, Steve's face one of utter confusion.

Wade quickly grabbed Peter's arm, pulling him out the door as he said, "No promises Daddy-o!"

They ran across the yard as Tony flipped a biscuit in the doorway, Steve having to hold him back and talk gently to calm him down.

As Wade and Peter came up to the bike, Wade quickly forced the thornless rose into Peter's hand. "For you." He said simply, reaching over and grabbing his spare helmet, "And-" Peter's expression made Wade freeze up. He was looking up at Wade with these perfectly loving eyes, holding the rose gently to his chest.

"Jeez Wade, I never would've guessed that you're such a romantic." His tone was light and humorous, but Wade could barely form words as he stared into Peter's eyes. He'd gotten all dressed up just for Wade... He'd been excited enough to be ready a half hour before the agreed pick up time. His parents were worried about them fucking for Christ sake!

"Wade?" Peter was waving his hand in front of the older boys face, and Wade suddenly snapped out of it.

"Yes! Here's your helmet!" His voice went so high he was sure if there was a God, he was embarrassed for him right now...

Peter took it. "You okay to drive?"

Wade cleared his throat and nodded. "Of course. I could drive this naked with my eyes closed."

Peter rolled his eyes and put on his helmet. "I don't think the naked part was really necessary."

Wade pulled his own helmet on a swung his leg over his bike. "But now you're thinking about me being naked aren't you?"

Peter settled in behind him, scoffing a little at his remark, though not denying it... "Just, shut up and drive."

"Sure thing Baby Boy." Wade said smoothly, revving up the bike with a grin.

~

Peter new before they'd slowed down that they weren't going to the school. "Uh, Wade? Where are we?" He asked, taking off his helmet.

"Relax Sweetums, this is where I work." Wade replied, taking off his helmet and shaking out his hair.

Peter allowed himself to stare, watching until Wade's eyes collided with his. They both looked away for a moment. "Yeah... But why are we here? I thought we were going to the winter formal."

Wade rubbed the back of his neck. "I thought of something better." He lead Peter by the hand over to the door, pushing it open to reveal something that was practically out of romance movie.

In the center of the room was a little table for two, a white table cloth with dishes and silverware set up like a fancy restaurant. Christmas lights hung from the ceiling like little waterfalls of LED's, lighting up the room nicely, and a small candle sat in the center of the adorable little round table.

"Holy shit Wade. You're such a fucking sap." Peter muttered, almost breathless. "You did this just for me?"

Wade felt awkward at the way Peter was looking at him. Like he hung the moon or something. "Yeah. Wasn't really that hard... I had some help."

Right on cue Weasel came out with the food. "Hiya! You must be Peter. Wade talks about you pretty much nonstop." His grin was friendly, polite even, but Wade wanted them to stay alone for a while.

"Well you talk about your dick nonstop, so..." Wade retorted.

"Touché." Was Weasel's only reply. He got the message Wade was sending, setting down the food and leaving the boys alone. "Enjoy guys!"

Wade lead Peter over to the table and even pulled out his chair. Peter sat down with a very gracious thank you. When he looked onto the plate he saw his favorite kind of sandwich and nearly lost it. He couldn't help it! "Oh my god Wade. This is so fantastically you." He ran a hand through his hair, a big smile still on his face as I picked up the sandwich and took a huge bite.

Wade had already picked up his sandwich and was in the middle of chewing. He hurried up and swallowed. "Well, I figured if it was going to be our first date, I'd have to do something right for once." He licked his fingers. "My boss, Weasel, better known as the guy who interrupted us... It was kinda his idea. I don't know... It felt better than going to some stupid dance where everyone could watch and I didn't want you to get uncomfortable... Especially if I wanted to hold your hand or something." He took a big bite to shut himself up, his foot tapping on the floor.

Peter gave the gentlest smile and reached out, touching his wrist, urging Wade to let go of his sandwich with one hand. When wade did, Peter grabbed on and smiled. He swallowed a bite and said softly. "Wade. You're fucking amazing. This is better than everything I imagined it would be."

Wade visibly flushed. "You serious?"

Peter laughed, holding Wade's gaze as he replied, "Dead fucking serious Honeybunch."

Wade grinned at that, his spirits lifting to over the moon.

[What do you know! Weasel isn't all that dumb after all!]

~

After dinner they went and got hot chocolate and used the cold as an excuse to stay close. They sat on the curb and drank slowly, feeling the warmth fill their stomachs and warm their cores. After a little while, Peter couldn't help but ask, "When did you realize you liked me?"

Wade considered that a long moment... "When I first saw your face in the paper."

Peter looked over at him, scarf fluffy around his neck. "Really?"

Wade nodded, glancing over at him. "I don't know... I'm really attracted to vibes. I can get them from pictures and stuff too. So I just... I saw your face and you looked special. I admired you, yeah, but looking back I think there was always a little bit of a boner there, just for you." Wade grinned.

Peter made a noise. "Oh my god. Dick jokes. No more."

Wade laughed, and then silence fell again. Until, "What about you Spidey?" He watched Peter's face closely, which was looking out, watching the streets darken as time passed.

"You snuck up on me Wade Wilson." Peter said, and he turned his gaze towards his friend/almost-lover. "I mean, I never really thought you were a bad guy. Even I've done shit I'm not proud of... But then, when you started opening up to me, It was like you started burrowing under my skin." Peter blushed and hid his face. "That sounds cliche as fuck, but it's true."

"Hey," Wade's voice was quiet, so Peter lifted his head up, and they were suddenly nose to nose. Wade didn't seem all too concerned, but it made Peter's heart jump.

"W-what?" Peter blinked.

"Can I kiss you?"

It was a simple question, which, if Peter was being honest with himself, he knew the answer to already. Peter bit his bottom lip, holding Wade's gaze steadily.

The fact that Wade was asking meant so much to Peter, he wasn't even sure if his almost-lover understood. He was giving Peter an out, even though he didn't need one. He was giving him a choice.

"Yes. Please..." Peter breathed, his eyes fluttering closed as Wade easily made the space between them disappear.

Wade's lips were a little dry because of the cold, but they were warm and tasted like chocolate. The sensation filled him up and emptied him out at the same time, bringing new feelings in, and leaving old ones behind...

Wade could agree on that. For every second his lips stayed on Peter's he felt like he was wiping the slate clean. He was a new guy, one who would do good; who would do right by his Baby Boy.

They stayed like that for a long while, kissing on the curb next to Wade's motorcycle, bodies close, hearts closer... The calm before the storm.


	5. Withering Wade Wilson

On Christmas Eve a month or so later, the Wilson's were invited to Christmas dinner at the Stark household. Wade's mother, Hailey Wilson, had at first turned down the invitation when Wade brought it up. She felt she looked terrible, and anyone who knew anything had heard the name Stark before... She was embarrassed to be seen by one of the most prominent families in New York. When Wade explained this to Peter, the brunette took his turn and asked her sweetly, charmingly knocking down any reason for her not to go. After a whole hour of convincing, Hailey gave in, and the next day they arrived on the Stark's doorstep.

Steve happily lead her inside, Tony smiling kindly as she was guided to the table where a feast was laid out. She beamed and gushed as the adults started talking and laughing, glasses of wine being poured as they waited for the turkey to come out of the oven. Peter knew the Wilson's were in for a treat, his dads were excellent cooks, and they didn't have guests often.

"Hey there, Sweetums." Wade said smoothly, closing the door behind him. Peter laughed a little, taking his boyfriends coat and tucking it away in the closet. "Miss me?" His smile was wide, giddy even.

Peter laughed. "Wade, I saw you yesterday."

Wade glanced towards the adults, who were tucked behind a dividing wall into the next room, before pushing Peter into the closet. Which was kind of ironic. Peter made a small surprised noise as he was pushed against coats, but quieted when Wade's finger came up, signaling for him to be quiet. Peter swallowed hard, his eyes holding Wade's mischievous gaze.

"So... No?" He asked in a husky whisper, eyes shimmering as he partially closed the door behind him.

Peter's heart was racing, Wade's body close enough in the tight space that he could smell his perfect aroma. Peter pulled Wade close, nuzzling into his neck and breathing him in. Wade nuzzled back, letting Peter slowly kiss up his neck and meet his lips in a hungry kiss. They'd never get enough of each other. When they pulled apart, Wade holding Peter flush against him by the small of his back, Peter's arms wrapped around Wade's neck, Peter breathed out, "Of course I did. Even if it was only a day."

Wade sighed and his hands travelled down, squeezing Peter's ass in the most delightful way. Peter moaned softly in response, their lips meeting again, with Wade growling in response. Wade let his tongue slip gently across the seam of Peter's lips and earned a gasp, Peter pulling gently at Wade's hair-

"Wade? Peter?" Steve called from the dining room.

Peter quickly shoved Wade out of the closet in reflex, luckily though, Wade caught himself with a grunt, both hands on the door frame. Peter's entire face was beet red as he yelled back, "Coming!" Mouthing to Wade, "Sorry!"

Wade shook his head with a grin, giving Peter a soft peck on the lips as they sneakily exited the closet.

Before they joined their families in the dining room, Peter grabbed Wade's hand and pulled him back. Boldly pulling the top of Wade's sweater to expose some of his shoulder. "Peter-?" Wade whispered, obviously confused, but he shut up as he felt Peter's teeth nip at his shoulder. He sucked hard, and Wade was unable to stop the flush that exploded on his cheeks, his jeans immediately too tight. When Peter let go, there was a mark, a hickey, that was easily covered up by his sweater. But the little ache that remained even after he couldn't see it drove him mad.

Peter gave him a wink as he breezed past, glancing down at the obvious tent Wade was sprouting, and mouthed with a cheeky smile, "Later~"

Wade laughed softly and pushed his hair back, "Fuck. I think I've met my match."

~

Dinner was absolutely delightful. Wade and Peter sat next to one another, with Steve and Hailey across from them and Tony at the head of the table, like always. Though both Steve and Tony said a soft prayer, their hands held, they insisted everyone eat. Peter had been raised religious but had abandoned if for scientific reasons, so he encouraged Hailey and Wade to eat with him. They did, and the food was so good Wade swore he had a food-gasm. After eating a delicious Mousse Hailey had made, the cherry on top of a perfect meal, they all sat down and played some games. A quick version of Monopoly, a game of Life, and then a game of Clue. Eventually the adults settled down with a game of cards to let Peter and Wade exchange gifts upstairs in Peter's bedroom.

"My Wade's got it bad..." Hailey said to the couple in front of her, watching her son go until he'd disappeared up the stairs. "He's been so good lately too. Peter's such a sweet kid, I think he's rubbing off on him."

Steve and Tony looked at each other before smiling a bit at Hailey. "Wade definitely brings Peter out of his shell. For all your sons... interesting, behaviors, he treats Peter well."

Hailey smiled back at the two men, knowing full well how her son could be, and all three parents called in unison, "Keep the door open boys!"

After a moment of silence, footsteps sounded and it clicked back open.

~

"Your parents have crazy good hearing." Wade muttered, coming back to sit with Peter on his bed.

"I know. Why do you think I never snuck out? I knew for a fact that my dads would hear my window open from their bedroom across the house!" He laughed a little. "After they have a few more drinks we can close it again."

Wade grinned and leaned over, nipping at his earlobe. Peter laughed and smacked him. "Save it, Lover Boy." He got up and moved across the room, pulling a nicely wrapped box out from his closet. It was long, with green, red, and white striped wrapping paper. Wade's name was on the top left corner.

"Oh Baby!" Wade laughed. "I can open it right? It is Christmas after all." His arms outstretched for it like an excited kid.

"Of course." Peter said, handing it to him with a smile. He sat back and watched as Wade tore open his perfect wrapping job, confused by the plain white box once it was revealed. Nonetheless he kept going, easily tearing into the box, and inside was something that made Wade literally squeal.

"You got me a fucking Katana!?" Wade unsheathed it easily, standing up and holding the blade in his hands. First the left, then the right, and then he grinned at Peter. "You're the best boyfriend ever. Jesus!"

He sheathed the sword and went in for a kiss, capturing his lips before attacking him with a sea of kisses. Peter laughed and kissed him back a little, "I know I'm the best! And also I know how much of a weapons nerd you are. It's nothing antique, but it's some crazy kind of new Katana blade that can cut through anything."

Wade's eyes were alight. "Really?"

Peter laughed. "I'm not sure if it really can or not, but It's cool that's for sure." He looked a little sheepish. "You really like it?"

"I love it!" Wade exclaimed, throwing it on the bed and tackling Peter. The brunette yelped as suddenly Wade was over him, but his eyes widened as Wade Sheepishly held out a small box. "For you..." He said quietly.

Wade stayed over him as he took it and started unwrapping, glancing up at Wade every so often. He had half a mind to think it might be a goddamn condom or something, his real present hidden somewhere in New York, or some shit like that, but all of his thoughts vanished when he opened the tiny black box and saw Wade's present for him.

It was a small silver pendant in the shape of a spider. Peter's eyes filled with tears and Wade said quietly, "A spider for my Spidey~"

Peter blinked away the tears as he put the necklace on, smiling up at Wade and lifting it to the light. "It's perfect Wade." He met his boyfriends gaze and said softly, "Thank you so much." He pulled Wade down to him and hugged him tight, hiding his watery eyes in Wade's shoulder.

Wade held him close, his heart singing with joy, "No. Thank you, Petey. I don't know where I'd be without you..." And he meant it.

Peter let the tears come until suddenly Wade went limp in his arms, instantly dead weight on top of him. "Wade?" He frowned.

The blonde didn't respond, his breathing slightly erratic. Peter was instantly alarmed.

"Wade? Wade! Hey! Wake up! What the fuck?" Peter rolled him off carefully, calling for his dads and Hailey who came running up the stairs.

Hailey's face went white but she turned back to Steve and said sternly. "Call 911."

As Steve whipped out his phone and immediately dialed, Hailey walked over and examined him carefully, feeling for a pulse. "Baby, it's gonna be okay... If you can hear me, know that it's gonna be okay."

"What's going on?" Peter eyes demanded an answer, his stomach in knots and his heart trying to break his rib cage. "He just went limp all of a sudden!"

Hailey's face twisted in pain.

"Peter, the only thing we can do right now is wait for the ambulance. I'm sure you'll get your answers, let's just get him to the hospital." Tony said, a strong hand gripping his shoulder in comfort. Peter nodded, reaching out and holding Wade's warm yet lifeless hand.

"Okay..."


	6. Resolutions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You'll thank me later! NSFW!

When Wade saw the familiar white ceiling above him, his heart sank and he felt the humor drains from his body.

[You can't avoid this place forever. You are gonna die someday.]

Wade ignored the voice in his head and looked around, his vision hazy. His eyes rested easily on familiar silky soft hair. Even with the stupid heart monitor on his finger and an IV in his arm, Peter had rested his head next to his hand.

As his vision cleared, Wade saw bags under his boyfriends eyes, his eyes a little swollen. Of course he'd been crying, like an idiot Wade decided not to tell Peter about his horrid past... Worse than Daddy's beatings.

Hailey came in and sighed, her eyes swollen and red, and sight all to familiar to Wade. She sat in the chair on the other side of her son, taking his other hand. "How are you feeling?" She asked in a whisper, not wanting to wake Peter up.

"I'd feel better if I wasn't at the hospital..." He replied, keeping his voice low too. Peter's slow easy breathing calmed him down. It kept him rooted to reality as memories threatened to overtake him mind.

"I know you hate it here Baby, but you passed out... Your breathing was all strange. Your heartbeat felt so faint..." She looked like she might start crying again, and guilt surged through him. "We had to call them."

"It's okay mom... I get it." he said quietly. He squeezed his moms hand, smiling at her a little. "Has the doctor said anything?" Doctor... He hated that word. To Wade it meant the signature on his death certificate, even though he knew that he had the hospital to thank for his life now. To see his mom for a longer time then they'd thought he'd had, and for his chance to meet Peter...

Hailey sighed. "She said it was the after effects of some of the treatments from before. Chemo most likely, though it could also have been from the Radiation Therapy. They took some samples of blood and are running tests to be sure, but it seems like nothing major. You shouldn't have skipped your last appointment though..."

Wade nodded, but looking back at Peter, he couldn't help but secretly disagree. His last appointment had been the day of the dance, a day he'd come to cherish. He wouldn't trade it for anything in the world. Nothing would take him from his Peter.

That being said, he could've just rescheduled.

"Why haven't you told him, Honey?" His mom asked, her face worried as she looked over at Peter. "He was so scared, I could tell he didn't know anything..." Wade could tell she wasn't judging, just curious, trying to understand as always.

Wade took a deep breath. "It's tough shit to talk about mom... Talking about Dad is easy compared to everything I went through. I was five and ready to die any day. I watched a kid my age wither away in the room across from mine." Wade's voice broke and he quieted. When he looked back down to Peter, the brunette's eyes were fluttering open, glancing up at Wade only to sparkle with happiness and relief.

"Wade! How are you feeling?" He immediately moved closer to Wade, holding his hand tightly. Peter's skin was pale from a night of restless sleep, but his smile showed he was soothed by Wade's presence.

"Just swell. It's great to have all these needles back in my arm!" He tried to sit up and groaned at his stiff back. He'd been lying in that same position for a long while.

Peter's lips thinned. "Wade, I wanna talk to you about that..."

Hailey stood up, smiling sweetly at Peter and giving Wade a pointed look. "Yes. You boys seems to have some stuff to talk about."

"Yeah," Wade replied, knowing his mother was right. "We need to."

As his mother left the room, he squeezed Peter's hand. "It's a bit of a long story..."

Peter pulled his chair closer, both his elbows up on the hospital bed. "I'm listening."

Wade looked at his hands, taking a deep breath as he began,

"When I was five, my mom found this cut on my arm that would not stop bleeding. I'd fallen off of the swings at the park nearby where our house was then and cut it on some crazy large wood chip. She turned away for one second and then I was wailing, that kind of shit... She patched it up, but after the third day of it still bleeding, she noticed something was wrong. My legs too, from where I had fallen, had these big red splotches. Turns out that's what happens when you have internal bleeding under the skin."

Wade couldn't bring himself to look at Peter as he paused, remembering his first trip to the doctor clear as day, even though he'd been so young.

"My mom was concerned, and my dad was deployed at that time, so she sent him a letter and took me to the ER. They ran some tests and suggested I be seen by my regular doctor. I was referred a few times until I was diagnosed..."

Peter breath caught and Wade closed his eyes.

"What was it?" Peter asked quietly.

Wade sighed. "Acute Lymphoblastic Leukemia. Or ALL. A lot of kids have it turns out... And tons of kids survive. But for a while there it seemed like I would be that ten percent that doesn't make it. I was living at the hospital, the bills stacking up at home as my parents did everything they could. I was constantly hooked up to an IV, and by the time I'd had surgery on my cancerous tissue, they'd given me steroids, blood transfusion, and finally, I started Chemotherapy."

Wade ran his free hand through his hair, squeezing Peter's gentle grasp on his own hand. "I remember on my seventh birthday, looking into the mirror and seeing a dead kid. My gums still bled, if I got a cut it wouldn't fucking stop bleeding... I was tired, and was in and out of constant fevers. When my hair started falling out, even though I knew the drugs were supposed to help, it just made me feel even more dead."

Wade wasn't sure if Peter's silence was comforting or terrifying, but the words wouldn't stop now. The floodgates had opened, and they weren't going to close until this horde of feelings was drained from his system.   
"I remember one particularly bad day, I was laying in bed and I felt my spirit separate from my body, I swear. I just stood next to my bed, looking at this corpse of myself as I was withering away. I heard voices, telling me it was time to go. That my life was done. After a little while I was starting to agree with them. I was so goddamn tired... Tortured by the sickness and the drugs. Right as I was about to tell the voices I wanted to go with, I looked over and saw my mom silently bawling her eyes out in the corner, praying. My mom never prayed. We'd never been religious, but despite all her scientific resolve, she was praying for my life to be spared. And that was the moment I decided I wasn't going to die."

Wade looked to Peter then, whose eyes were that warm brown, full of comfort and familiarity. "By my eighth birthday, I was in remission." Wade's voice quivered. "Petey, ten years without the cancer coming back to bite me in the ass and I'm considered cured. I'm supposed to be cured." The tears that threatened to release suddenly streamed down his cheeks in endless rivers. "What if it's back? What am I gonna do? I have so much I wanna do with you! You're still a fucking virgin and goddamnit I promised myself I'd take your cherry!"

Peter pulled him in close, choosing to, for now, ignore the comment about his virginity. "We'll get through it Wade..." He said quietly, holding onto his boyfriend as his big alligator tears seeped into Peter's shirt. "No matter what I'm here for you. Always... You understand?"

Wade nodded into the crook of Peter's neck, holding him close.

Peter was small, and certainly not one you'd expect to win a fight, but to Wade he was a goddamn rock. Durable in all kinds of weather.

~

Wade was released a few days later once the doctors were sure the cancer hadn't come back. The Radiation Therapy had done a number on his body, and they suspected that to be the cause of his sudden fainting. The doctor told him to check back every week for the next few months just to be safe, and even gave him an emergency necklace in case something went wrong and he was alone.

Peter asked to go with he and his mother to said doctor visits, so he knew everything that was going on and wasn't in the dark. Hailey allowed him to, and made a comment to Wade about Peter being a keeper once they'd dropped him back off at home.

Wade watched the smaller boy go inside, and found he could only agree.

~

Peter loved how Wade's fingers felt as they moved across his skin, not calloused per-say, but tough and needy. They gripped and pulled and kneaded at his exposed skin, as if he was trying to burrow deeper, if that was even possible.

After that day at the hospital, he and Wade had gotten much closer. They spent almost every night with one another, holding each other and sleeping. They talked about everything, and sometimes absolutely nothing. They made the most of their minutes together, most of which stretched into hours. Their connection felt deep and profound, like something musicians tried desperately to put into words. As Wade put it, "It's stupid how good we are."

As feelings ran deeper, the need to do anything and everything sexy escalated, but both Wade and Peter found it was nothing to joke about. But even this unspoken mutual agreement didn't stop Wade's mouth though. Nothing ever could, and Peter found it endearing anyway.

"Jesus Baby Boy, you're the twink of my dreams!" He joked against Peter's neck, kissing and biting gently. Those needy hands of his pushing Peter's shirt up, exposing heated skin that moved deliciously with his touches.

They been making out for a while, Peter's legs wrapped around Wade's waist, their hips moving gently together as they sought out friction. It was clumsy, but in a sexy kind of way.

Peter chuckled at the comment and gasped when he felt Wade's teeth. "What makes me a twink?" He moaned. "I'm not that small. You're just fucking huge-"

In a quick move Peter rolled them both over and straddled Wade, who's cock jerked to attention at the cocky expression on Peter's face, his shirt still push up, exposing some of his chest and all of his stomach, the Spider necklace dangling from his neck. When Peter noticed Wade ogling his nipples, his tongue practically hanging out, the brunette pulled his shirt over his head and gave the most devious grin Wade had ever seen.

"Fuck, Peter, don't look at me like that!" Wade covered his eyes quickly and groaned. "I swear to god you're going to make me come in my jeans~"

Peter couldn't help how his smile widened at the idea. "Do you want me to stop?" He asked, and then he ground his hips down onto Wade, biting his bottom lip as the blonde let out a strangled moan, whimpering Peter's name. The friction was delicious, and Peter used Wade's stomach for stability, getting lost in the feeling... In the dance they were doing.

Catching Peter off guard, Wade rolled them over again, grinning and holding Peter's legs easily, pulling his jeans off his boyfriend's hips, who weakly protested. It's not like he was really stopping Wade... In fact, Peter looked absolutely love drunk. His gaze warm and needy, skin flushed nearly all over, and the little sounds he let out had Wade desperate to get his pants off.

"Fuck~" Peter groaned as Wade finally got his pants all the way off. As Wade palmed him through the thin fabric of his underwear, Peter's head fell back and he moaned, holding one knee up and spreading his legs a little more to allow more access.

"Petey, you're fucking perfect." Wade growled, squeezing one more time before he moved down, pulling Peter's underwear off his legs smoothly. In the fog of his sex soaked mind, Peter's last little shred of embarrassment took over and he covered himself up a with both hands. He wasn't trying to stop Wade really, but this was the first time someone else would see him as horny as he was.

Wade looked surprised, glancing up at Peter, whose embarrassment was written all over his face. "You're kinda blocking my way there, Sweetums." He joked, not wanting to push Peter if he was having second thoughts. "Everything okay?"

Peter looked down at Wade. "Just... Don't make a joke about this okay?" It was a fair request.

"Can I compare it to the Eiffel Tower?" Wade grinned, only messing with him.

Peter kicked him in the shoulder. "Wade. I'm serious."

Wade chuckled and kissed a freckle on Peter's ankle. "Promise I won't."

Peter removed his hands and Wade's mouth watered, watching a little drop of pre-cum slide down the full length of him. Wade could only hold back long enough to watch it reach the base, gently touching Peter with his fingertips before grasping him fully and giving him a tender stroke.

The way Peter reacted was priceless, his back arching and this long moan breaking through his lips. "Wade!" He cried softly, trembling as his boyfriend starting massaging his cock lovingly.

Peter couldn't beleive how amazing it felt to be touched by another human being, especially Wade. His warm fingers tight but gentle as he slowly stroked him. And when Wade's tongue touched him Peter nearly lost it, moaning and moving away from him in order to preserve his sanity. "Wade, if you- I'm gonna-" He bit his bottom lip as Wade licked a little more and started sucking on the head. "Fuckfuckfuckfuck..."

Wade was smiling around Peter, watching him writhe and tremble. He reached up and rubbed at one of Peter's nipples, and suddenly Peter exploded, groaning and arching his hips pushing his cock deeper into Wade's mouth as he came.

Wade happily swallowed what he could, practically beaming with love and joy. Peter was still trembling and half-hard minutes later, panting softly as he recovered from his sudden orgasm. Wade moved up to sit next to him, waiting patiently.

"God Wade..." Peter moaned. "That felt so goddamn good."

Wade grinned, "Tasted pretty good too. I think I found my second favorite meal." He winked at Peter.

Peter rolled his eyes. "You and your Mexican food." He pulled Wade down to him with a hand to the back of his neck, their lips meeting softly at first, until Peter slipped his tongue against Wade's lips and he groaned in response. As their kisses became more feverish their tongues touched, and though Peter made a noise as he tasted himself on Wade's tongue, he didn't move away. Instead he relished in the kiss, and how it made him feel warm and loved that Wade would do something like that just because he wanted to. And honestly, he felt like he could cum again...

After they slowly removed Wade's clothes, Peter leaving little hickey's all over Wade's broad chest all the way down to his hip bones, Peter again let Wade take the lead. He figured he'd have plenty of time to take over and do whatever he wanted to his boyfriend, but for the moment it felt better to let Wade sit in the drivers seat.

Peter found himself holding both knees this time, Wade again between his thighs, but this time for a different reason... A medium sized bottle of lube say beside Peter on the bed, a reminder of what was about to happen.

"You ready?" Wade asked, his humor put on the back burner for the moment as he held Peter's cheeks open tenderly. No matter what, he would always treat Peter with care.

Peter nodded, his cheeks flaming red as Wade's finger probed gently at his rim, the sensation surprisingly pleasant~ He let Wade continue, finding that it was a little more than pleasant. His breathing came in little gasps after that, eyes closed as he felt Wade's finger push in gently. He tensed up but moaned, his mind fogging over yet again, drooling slightly at exactly how good it felt.

"Don't stop," Peter moaned, and Wade added a second finger, pushing in and pulling out slowly.

Wade couldn't help but be aroused just by how easily Peter could take his fingers. "I've been trying to keep my mouth shut Baby, but I just gotta say, It's like your fucking made for this..." He licked his lips as he commented, watching intently, imagining the feeling around his fingers clasping and gripping at something bigger...

Wade let his fingers prob around inside, causing Peter to tremble and gasp, his whole body shiver when Wade angled his fingers just so... He watched another droplet of pre-cum build at the slit of Peter cock, and he licked it up, his other hand sliding down his abdomen to stroke himself. He took that hand away only for a second to add more lube and push another finger in slowly.

Peter felt a little uncomfortable with a third intruder, but after a minute or so he was stretched out and fully enjoying the finger fucking once again. He could hear Wade intently jerking off, and he bit his lip, realizing how hard it must be for him to hold back. He looked down between his own legs and figured three fingers was as many fingers as he wanted... He was ready for something else.

"Wade... You have a condom right?" Peter asked softly

"Is that a trick question?" Wade retorted, reaching over to his pants and pulling the thin package out of his back pocket.

Peter laughed a little and flushed. "The only trick was that it was a question. I should've known."

"I'm never unprepared so I'm always protected!" Wade chanted, moving over Peter and giving him a long deep kiss. Peter let his hands travel along Wade's sides down, until Peter could reach and touch gently at his boyfriend's rock hard "katana".

Wade expertly rolled the condom on, letting Peter touch and stroke him for a few moments before he pushed Peter's legs back and lined himself up with Peter's adorable little hole. He slathered the condom up with lube before he could forget, and pushed a lubed up finger into Peter to make sure he was nice and slick.

Before Wade could check in with Peter again, Peter said sternly. "Wade, I swear to god. I love that you check in so much, totally speaks to your character, but please put your dick in me. Seriously, I want it. My legs are wide fucking open for you." He kissed Wade deeply, wrapping his arms around his neck.

With a deep flush and a small chuckle, Wade pushed forward a little, the lube definitely making it easier. Peter's words melted away after that, arching and clinging to Wade as he felt him push in. There was resistance and then release as Wade pushed the head in, growling low as the rest of his very hard cock slipped in after.

No even a second later, to Peter surprise, Wade was a trembling mess. Peter was too, one hundred percent, but the change in Wade's expression and voice had him throbbing. Wade's eyes were slits, cheeks, ears and chest flushed a dark red, his hips trembling as he filled Peter up completely. He was letting Peter become adjusted, his movements small, but also jerky. Peter tried clenching his insides and Wade let out the loudest strangled noise, his shoulders shaking gently.

"Fuck Spidey, you're so goddamn tight!" His voice was needy, pleasured, and desperate. "Jesus Baby Boy..."

Peter nudged Wade's shoulder gently. "Let me ride you..." He said quietly, since it was clear that Wade was sort of overwhelmed by the sensations. It looked like his arms might give out.

Wade weakly protested, but rolled over onto his back nonetheless, rolling Peter with him so he stayed deep inside.

Peter immediately felt skewered, back slightly arched and his breathing coming out in trembled breaths. He was quite sure that every inch was in him now, and the thought made him throb. "Oh sweet mother of- Fucking hell that's deep..." His eyelashes fluttered, one hand pushing into his hair. He could feel the thrum of his heartbeat from head to toe...

Wade moaned, his hands traveling up Peter's hips until he gripped with the kind of strength Peter wished he possessed, and lifted him up slightly. The movement inside Peter made him pant, hips trembling.

After a few awkwardly timed thrusts they found a steady rhythm, Peter whimpering with each pull out and moaning low with each push back in. It took all of Wade's concentration to focus on fucking Peter, his hole so deliciously tight and stretching around him. The noises were just as delectable...

When Peter started to speed up, Wade nearly lost it. He trembled and moaned loudly, gripping at the sheets with one hand as they other made sure Peter didn't stop for a second. "Fuck! Baby boy~"

"Mmmm~" Their eyes met, Peter biting his lip as he leaned back, changing the distribution of his weight by holding Wade's legs instead. He could moved faster this way, all the way down and all the way back up, both his knees and pads of his feet on the bed. "D-Daddy... Fuck~"

Wade's eyes widened, his cock throbbing so hard that even Peter paused after he felt it. His whole face burned when he saw Wade's startled expression. "Too much?"

Wade sat up, easily lifting Peter off of him, who yelped in surprise.

"Woah! Hey! I'm sorry!" Peter looked embarrassed, a little ashamed even, thinking he'd crossed a line. That was, until he was being bent over, ass in the air and his elbow on the mattress. He looked back at his boyfriend, feeling like he was getting mixed messages. "Wade?"

When Wade pushed back in it was slow, but almost immediately he began deep long strokes, pulling nearly all the way out and then filling him back up. Peter squealed, relaxing and tensing all at once. Oh, Wade didn't dislike the new nickname, he really liked it.

"I never thought-" He growled against Peter's ear, biting and licking his earlobe gently. "Do it again Baby Boy~" His voice raspy, needy, pushing Peter closer to the edge.

Peter's stomach knotted, but every deep thrust pushed it to the tip of his tongue until he murmured, "Fuck me~ Fuck, Daddy it feels so fucking good!" His words were slurred, Wade's hips moving faster, a little more rough. He was close, in the haze of Peter's mind he could feel how close he was... When Wade's hand wrapped around him, thrusting in for one particularly deep thrust he gasped loudly. "Oh god I'm coming!"

Wade growled. "Hold it... Hold it Baby..."

Peter whimpered, doing his best to keep it at bay, Wade's fast thrusts testing that fine line his sanity was dangling on.

Wade gripped at Peter's skin, panting, cock held tight in the velvet glove that was Peter Stark's amazing ass. His thighs were trembling, the sensations filling up his whole being. There was that brink, that edge. It was so goddamn close... He just needed something else, a little something...

"Daddy please let me come! I'm so fucking close!" Peter cried, and his begging set Wade off, his body tensing right before absolute euphoria passed over his whole being.

"Shit- Coming!" Wade growled in Peter's ear, thrusting in hard and holding, feeling Peter tremble in response, moaning loudly as Wade kept jerking him off.

Peter started coming all over the sheet below him, eyes nearly rolling back as his second orgasm, and by far the more powerful of the two, took over completely. He was whining and whimpering desperately, his muscles tightening and his cock jerking in Wade's hand.

It was pure heaven.

They were a trembling mess of sweat, the room reeking of sex. Wade pulled out slowly and then collapsed next to Peter, who was murmuring gently, his face smushed against the mattress and his ass still in the air. Wade grinned, laughing a bit as he tiredly pull the condom off, tying it and tossing it into the trash. Peter fell over completely and reached for Wade.

"Get your ass over here." He said softly, to which Wade happily complied.

He snuggled into Peter, nuzzling his face into the crook of his neck and breathing in this new scent. They held one another for a while, Peter gingerly petting Wade's hair, Wade unable to help the biggest fucking grin from pulling at his lips.

"So," Peter said nonchalantly. "Daddy kink, huh?"

Wade laughed, though he sounded a little embarrassed. "You don't know the half of it..."


End file.
